leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Braum
}} Abilities apply stacks of for 4 seconds. Once the first stack has been applied, the basic attacks of any allied champion will generate stacks. |description2 = Upon reaching 4 stacks, the target is stunned for seconds and takes 3č (8 level) magic damage. After being stunned, an enemy cannot be affected by again for seconds, during which time they instead take 12 (2 level) bonus magic damage from Braum's basic attacks and . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} Braum propels ice from his shield that travels forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit, applying and slowing them by 70%. The slow decays over 2 seconds. |leveling = % of max health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | . |additional = |video=Braum QVideo }} }} Braum leaps to the aid of a nearby ally, positioning himself between his target and the enemy champion closest to them. On arrival, Braum gains bonus armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. If his target is a champion, they will also receive this buff. |leveling = |20| |25}} |13| |16}}% bonus armor)}} |20| |25}} |13| |16}}% bonus MR)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} | . |video=Braum WVideo }} }} Braum raises his shield, creating a barrier in the target direction that reduces the damage Braum takes from oncoming sources (excluding true damage and towers) for the next few seconds. The damage reduction is increased to 100% for the first source of champion damage that would be reduced, though this does not negate any other effects of the attack. |description2= While his shield is raised, Braum also gains the ability to intercept oncoming projectiles that are capable of hitting friendly champions (excluding turret attacks) and gains 10% movement speed. |leveling = |35| |40}}% | | |4}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *'Unbreakable' has no cast time and does not interrupt Braum's previous orders. *Definitions: **''Oncoming'' refers to sources of damage coming from a direction in front of the shield. Sources of damage that originate from behind the shield will not be affected. **''Projectiles'' are any entities with a velocity that are not classified as a units (champions, minions, monsters, etc). **''Intercepting'' a projectile causes it to hit Braum regardless of the intended target. In addition to being redirected, an intercepted projectile is also destroyed after hitting Braum - although this is only applicable to pass-through projectiles. * Moving units are not intercepted under any circumstance, including dash abilities. Champion-summoned units, such as and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Unbreakable while en route. * Projectiles whose effects trigger on collision will still happen upon hitting Braum — dealing damage, applying debuffs, creating slowing fields and marking the target as "hit" for the purposes of dash or health refund. Abilities that deal area of effect damage on-collision will only damage Braum, contrary to what Riot stated while Braum was in the PBE (possible bug). ** If hits Braum, regardless if it's the first hit on the damage mitigation or not, it will ALWAYS bounce back, and will not be destroyed. This happens even if Braum intercepts the attack for an ally, though the axe will bounce back from Braum and not the intended target. * Projectile-based ground-targeted abilities that only occur upon successfully hitting the ground, such as and , will apply their full effects to Braum but will be destroyed without affecting any other ally. * Projectiles that cannot hit Braum or his allies, such as an enemy , will not be intercepted Unbreakable's interaction with Lux's Prismatic Barrier. *If Braum is protected by a spell shield, both the spell shield and the one-use damage mitigation can be consumed by a single (i.e. the same) blockable spell. *As true damage cannot be reduced, a source of damage that only deals true damage will not consume the one-use 100% damage reduction. * The damage reduction will affect any source of damage whose origin is in front of the shield. This includes: ** All intercepted projectiles. ** Melee and non-projectile based ranged attacks. ** Instantaneous skill shots, such as and . ** Instantaneously-placed ground-targeted abilities, such and , relative to the center of the ability and not the caster. ** Point-blank area of effects, such as and an non-Braum-targeted . * Instantaneous targeted abilities (e.g. and a Braum-targeted ) and persistent area of effect abilities (e.g. ) do not interact with Unbreakable. * The damage reduction only benefits Braum. For example, if would path him through Unbreakable, only Braum will take reduced damage. * Damage over times are calculated per instance of damage. Be wary that the one-use 100% damage reduction will only mitigate a single tick. * If the damaged mitigated by Unbreakable exceeds a minimum threshold, it is represented with floating text similar to the damage mitigated by shields - e.g. '-60'. This floating text is always shown for the single source of damage that is mitigated by 100%. * For the purposes of abilities like , Braum's facing direction is the direction he's moving in - not the direction his face (or the shield) is looking. This is a recognised limitation of the game engine. |video=Braum EVideo }} }} Braum slams his shield into the ground, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line as well as those around him. Enemy champions hit in the point-blank area are knocked up for seconds, while enemies hit in the line are knocked up for seconds. |description2=If no enemy champions are hit in the point-blank area, the first enemy champion hit in the line is knocked up for seconds. For the next 4 seconds a field of ice remains, slowing enemies that enter the area by 60% as long as they are in it and for seconds once they are out of it. |leveling = . |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1250 }} | }} References de:Braum es:Braum fr:Braum pl:Braum Category:Released champion Category:2014 release Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:Knockup champion